The coming of Bobble
by Bauxitt
Summary: This is the story of when Bobble came to Pixie Hollow. It's rated for cuts and bruises. Please R&R! (And I am really sorry for my English, please say if there are any mistakes!)
1. Hurt

**This is my first Fanfic, please do not flame at me! Sorry for bad English and such! Please R&R I Do Not Own Tinker Bell Or Any Of The Characters! They belong to the right owner! **

**~Bauxitt 3**

There was a single seed floating towards a big tree. The seed looked tired and was destroyed in some places. A girl clothed in dark purple was sending it on the right course, but she was sure this little fairy was not going to make it. The seed was so damaged.

Every single fairy had come to the tree to watch the newcomer, there hadn't been a new fairy for at least three months, and they were all exited to welcome the new fairy. Queen Clarion stood ready to welcome the newcomer as well and she had her usually calm expression on her face, but if you looked close you could see the tiny bit of worry in her eyes. Every eye was following the seed as it was floating towards the middle of the gathering. There were several gasps as they saw the broken seed.

Everyone was sure it would be a girl, if it would make it, because there hadn't been born a boy so late at night ever before. The seed landed and a fairy flew forwards with something sparkling in the cup he had in his hands. The fairy tipped the cup and pixie dust floated down over the seed. Every fairy that had seen this before, knew that the seed had gotten an overdose, because of its damage.

Just then, the seed was exchanged with a kneeling figure. There was some scattered cheering, for now they knew that it would most likely make it. To every ones confusion it was clearly a boy with very pale skin. When he looked up you could see his clear light blue eyes and his wild chestnut colored hair. Every fairy there gasped, the little boy was in a really bad condition. The boy was smaller than any fairy, he was short and very thin, and he looked younger than anyone else, normally the fairies are the same age when they are born, but this one was clearly younger. Like every fairy he was born with clothes. The girls were born in a white dress, and the boys were born with a t-shirt and shorts, also white. But neither had no shoes.

But this little fairy's clothes were in a really bad shape. They were dirty with mud and were not all that white anymore. They were torn and cut several places and some places where you could see the skin, you could also see blood coming from cuts and he had bruises on his legs and arms and where you could see his skin under the clothes.

The boy looked confused around, his eyes were wide open and you could see the pain in his blue eyes, then he shuttered, "W-where am I?"

Queen Clarion, who had been watching the little fairy, spoke up, "Welcome, little one, too Pixie Hollow!" She was clearly worried about the state of him, and she was very worried that this one would never fly. "Step forwards, and let me look at those wings of yours", she said. The little fairy tried to stand, but when he got on his feet he fell over, on his knees. Everyone made a move as if they were going to help him, but they sat still. The queen held up a hand as the minister of fall was about to go and help him, and the queen herself went down the steps to the boy and helped him up and held him in place. She made him lean against her and then she made to grab for his wings. They were almost invisible and some even thought he didn't have any. But the queen took hold of the tip of them and slowly raised them upwards. His wings were huge; they were bigger than him and he looked even smaller next to them. They ended way over his head, almost over the queen's head. They glowed very clear and strong, almost unnaturally strong. They shone as white as snow and with a hint of light blue like his eyes.

Some of the Fairies gasped and some muttered to the person sitting next to them. "Look at that!" and "Wow!" was heard all over.

"Could you try to flutter them, little one?" Queen Clarion said. As told he started to flutter them, but too fast and he started to fly. Lucky for him, nothing happened except that they now knew he would be able to fly. When he got down on the ground he almost fell, but the queen took hold of him, and when she was sure he was balanced, she backed up. The little fairy looked around, confused, as if he could see nothing. Suddenly many small tables shot up from the ground and the little boy jumped a little and then whimpered. On each little table were an item placed, and the boy opened his eyes wider, as if trying to see them.

"Now, pick one of the items and you will get to know what your talent is", Queen Clarion said with her clear voice.

He went to the nearest one, which was a ball of water; the last fairy that had been born had been a water fairy. His eyes were huge trying to focus on it, and when he tried to grab it, it fell and was destroyed on the table. The little one understood that he needed to try another one, and he went to the next one on his right side. Three times he tried to grab the items, but all three fell. Then he came to something he could barely make out to be a hammer, made of stone and wood. When he got nearer it started to raise and glow. The fairy made to grab it, but it was already in his hands, and then it shone so it blinded him even more. It shone with a clear green color.

The boy had been made a Tinker. Tinkers were rear; it had been 10 years since the last one had been chosen, and now they had gotten a new little fairy.

"Tinkers, Welcome your new member, Phineas T. Kettletree", she said, and then added, "But you can call him Bobble!"

"But my dear Tinkers, you cannot show him around yet. We need to examine him, but by tomorrow, one of you'll have to come and show him around!" She said, and with that the fairies where dismissed. Some of them waved to Bobble as they went by, but all he could see were fast moving shapes, flying here and there. Bobble had understood most of what had happened, but he knew that his eyes weren't working properly.

He could see five high fairies approaching him, Bobble felt so small, tiny. And he was sure his wings would make him very clumsy.

A short woman clothed in pink, made her way forwards to him and stood before him, "Hello young Bobble, it's a pleasure to meet you!" said the short, pink clothed woman, "I am the minister of Summer!"

Bobble studied her for a while, before noticing his rudeness and said, "Hello, ma'am", and the minister smiled at his politeness. He then saw that the three other figures were approaching him and he was almost oblivious to the pain in his wrist and ankle, for he would greet these people nicely, almost as he had be brought up to be very polite.

Queen Clarion studied Bobble for afar and took in his injuries. Including his cuts and bruises, his left ankle was clearly broken and something was wrong with his wrist. She needed to take him down to the healers on the first floor, so they could look over his injuries.

When the queen was sure all the ministers had greeted him, she got the minister of Fall to get him down to the healers. Clarion knew this one would be alright, she had the feeling that something was off, but the feeling also said that it would be alright.

**I don't know if I should continue this, please say if you would like to know how he got his glasses and got to meet Clank and such!**

**~Bauxitt 3**


	2. Help

**HEYA!**

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews and because of you guys I'm continuing the story! MsTook: To answere your question, Bobble is very small compered to the other guys, he's thin and wears glasses, I haven't seen any other fairy with glasses.. So when on his way to Pixie Hollow the seed probably got hit a lot. And when the seed is in a bad shape so is the fairy. that's how I would imagine he got so tiny. Anyways, This is the next chapter of the story hope you enjoy it!**  
**Be sure to review! ~Bauxitt**

* * *

Chapter 2, Help

~OoO~

Bobble sat in a big, white bed. Looking around it was easy to tell the room he was in was some sort of hospital. Now that he had rested a bit, the pain came back. Every cut burned like fire on his skin, making him tear up.  
A lady in white and green walked in. She was holding a lot of bandages and what looked like some sort of cleansing liquid. She had a motherly look and a kind face, she looked old, but not that old.

"Hello Bobble, it's nice to meet you and I'm sorry it had to be this kind of meeting. Now little one, let me have a look at that ankle", she said in a smoothing tone. She took hold of his foot and raised it up on the bed and when you looked close you could see how swollen and blue it was. Bobble took a sharp breath as pain came over him. "Looks like it's broken, deary. I'll have to bandage it", she said before taking out two sticks and tying them together with his foot, "You shouldn't stand on it until I say you can, alright?" she continued, Bobble just nodded his head tiredly.

After a lot of small bandages and a whole lot of gasps later, Bobble had no more visible cuts or bruises. All that was left was is right wrist. When the healer took a closer look she was horrified, "oh dear! I'll need a lot more help for this", she stated before heading of, and as she walked away, Bobble was sure he heard something that sounded like "poor thing, on his first day..."

When the lady came back she had two other men in white and green with her. Bobble looked confused at them as they looked sadly at him and started to prepare what they needed.  
"Now, it looks like your wrist has been broken and then mended itself in the wrong way. The good thing is that's it something I can fix, but the bad thing is that we will have to break it again so it can mend properly. I'm really sorry we don't have anything that could ease the pain", the healer said.

Now she was looking around for something, and when she came back she had a piece of wood in her hand. Bobble looked questionably at it before the healer explained, "this is so you can bite on so you don't break any teeth dear".

One of the men said he would have to lie down and Bobble did as told, but now he was really beginning to worry how much it would hurt. The other man came up behind Bobble and placed a hand on each of his shoulders, holding him down as the lady laid the wood piece in his mouth. As the first man took hold of his hand Bobble was already biting hard on the wood in his mouth. And just as he thought he couldn't handle it anymore, the world went black...

~OoO~

Fairy Mary had been at home, she couldn't delay these papers, she needed them done so Fall would come on time. Mary had missed the arrival and was the only one.

She was sitting at her desk writing when the sound of people coming broke the silence. There was a big discussion out side her door, indicating there was a lot of people outside and someone knocked on her door, but when the door opened only one fairy came in, Clank. Normally Clank would have had a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes, but now his eyes were wide and there was no trace of a smile.

"Fairy Mary, something happened at the tree.." he started, before Mary cut him off.

"Yes, yes I know a new fairy came Clank, no need to co-" but Mary stopped at once when she saw Clank was really upset. "What happened?" she asked, beginning to worry, "did she not make it?"

"Uhh.. well yes, _he_ did, but-" and again he was cut off.

"He? At this time of night?"

"Yes, would you let me finish?" he said, almost irritated. He waited until Fairy Mary nodded before continuing.

"He's a Tinker, but he's hurt. His seed was really damaged. He's so tiny, but his wings are fine, just a little big for him. Queen Clarion said a Tinker could show him around tomorrow", once he was done Clank was almost breathless, and Mary's face had gone pale.

"That's awful! What is his name Clank?" "Bobble"

"Hmm.. I should go and see him. Clank get some rest and meet me at the tree tomorrow morning, you shall show him around, understood?" she said briskly, getting out from behind her desk, Clank nodded, ready to do anything for the newcomer.

He watched as Fairy Mary Flew out the door into the dark night. As he stood there he came to think about the stated of Bobble's clothes, and decided something would have to be done about them.

~OoO~

Fairy Mary was really upset about the new fairy, to think that something could happen to her own tinker was unheard of.

She flew fast towards the healers tree, and at the entrance was The Queen. She stood there as if she was waiting for her, maybe she was, because as soon as she was inside the Queen waved her over.

"I heard what happened, is he alright?" Mary asked in a hurry, she really wanted to got in and check for herself, she knew fully well that the healers wasn't always so helpful.

"It's alright Mary, he's sleeping", Queen Clarion said slowly in a low tone, not wanting to disturb anyone. "You can go and see him if you want, just don't wake him, and I trust you to find him a nice fairy to show him around", she asked.

"Yes, I asked Clank to do it, he was really upset, almost as if Bobble was his brother, and Clank is such a friendly person", Mary answered, looking confident about her choice.

Clarion smiled and showed Mary Bobble's room.

Fairy Mary gasped when she saw him.

Bobble was lying curled up at his side, his face was pale, but peaceful. He looked so little in the big bed.

Mary walked up to his bed side and stared down on him. This little fellow would not be forgotten so fast.

* * *

**End of chapter 2 guys! Sorry it took sooo long, I've been pretty tied up. I'll try and get chapter 3 up faster... Please Review! Love you guys!**

**~Bauxitt**


End file.
